Just Married
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: A series finale one shot, set after Blair's last words in her wedding dress. The Chair reunion in the bedroom that we didn't get to see, but the poor other characters heard. Contains a bit of Jack/Georgina, because they're awesome too. Warning: smut.


**Because we all wanted to see this. Drop a review ! :)**

* * *

The air was filled with calmness as Blair sat with her husband and their friends in the living room of the Waldorf penthouse. Everybody had their eyes on Dan as he answered their varying questions about him being Gossip Girl. Blair had been listening intently for some time now, when she felt the unmistakable feeling of Chuck's dark eyes boring into the side of her, his fingers continuing to trace patterns on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, almost un-noticeably, to look at him and found that he was looking at her with an intensity that only he could give off.

She flushed and looked down, murmuring quietly, "what?"

"Aren't I allowed to stare at my beautiful wife?" he whispered sexily, so quietly that only Blair could hear him. He smirked as she swallowed, pleased with his ability to still affect her so strongly.

"You can do whatever you want to her now" she murmured breathily, her eyes looking right into his. She wiped the smirk of his face, and now both of their eyes had darkened with lust as they stared at each other. Everyone else in the room faded away to them, and the air between them grew hot.

Serena's laugh at something Dan said broke through their bubble and they looked away, flustered. Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes and order that everyone leave instantly. They could hold off for another hour or so. They'd waited this long before. Chuck slipped his hand into hers, flattening the back of her hand against her lap and pressing his palm and fingers against hers. Blair watched as his hand mimicked the act of making love, with it bending and stretching over her own. Make that half an hour, Blair thought to herself.

Chuck leaned his head forward, whispering hotly against her ear, "I'm dying for you." Blair closed her eyes, trembling as she let out a shaky breath.

Across from them, Georgina was the only one watching them with a smirk. She leaned over to Jack on her side, nudging him as she whispered "Hey, check out Bonnie and Clyde."

Jack looked up to see Chuck shamelessly nuzzling his face into Blair's neck, and Blair's eyes were closed as she appeared to be practically panting. Jack chuckled quietly.

"You into voyeurism Sparks?" Jack murmured with a smirk.

"Invented it Bass" Georgina retorted in her cool way.

On the other side of the room, Blair couldn't take it anymore and it was clear Chuck felt the same. She gripped his hand and shot up, pulling him with her to the stairs that would lead to her room. Nobody noticed except Georgina and Jack, but they refused to comment as they laughed to themselves.

Chuck and Blair gripped each other's hands as they moved as fast as they could up the stairs, losing their usual grace as they practically stumbled up the stairs. As they neared the top, Chuck picked Blair up bridal style, both losing patience with carrying Blair's train. He carried her into her room, with Blair moaning as she began pressing desperate kisses to the side of her husband's face and neck. He kicked the door shut behind him with a careless slam.

Downstairs, everybody else heard the slam, with everyone except Georgina and Jack suddenly realising that Chuck and Blair were missing.

"Hey, where did Chuck and Blair go?" Nate asked.

"If my memory of Chuck in 6th grade is clear, you'll found out soon enough" Georgina said with a smirk.

"I assure you, hastiness is not a Bass gene" Jack said to Georgina flirtatiously. Georgina raised an eyebrow and let out a seductive smile in return.

Upstairs, Chuck slammed Blair against a wall, kissing her with ferocious passion. He placed hard, noisy kisses along her neck, moaning "Oh Blair, this neck of yours will be the death of me." She whimpered in response. Blair turned around so her back was to him.

"Take the dress off Chuck, please!" She begged desperately.

Chuck didn't need her to ask twice. He removed her intricately detailed wedding dress, both of them kicking off their shoes as he did so. Blair quickly turned back into his arms and gripped his shoulders as she kissed him. She slid her hands down to unbutton his jacket and then pulled it off, followed by his bow tie. Things were moving so fast in their passion, and in a sudden uncharacteristic thought, Chuck wanted to slow things down and properly make love to his new wife for the first time.

"Get on the bed," he whispered against her lips. She pulled away slightly, swallowing at the intense look in his eyes before nodding and doing so.

Chuck turned around to look at her seated on her bed, with her legs tucked under her and her hands on either side of her. She looked like a queen with her crown still in her hair. Her bra and panties were a snow white colour. Chuck exhaled heavily at the sight.

"Humphrey is wrong. No one is more powerful than you. Especially in moments like this" Chuck said in his husky tone.

There was something new to the Chuck in front of her. His face was so serious and masculine as he started to walk towards the bed. He untucked his shirt and removed it as he walked. He unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, his intense eyes never moving from hers the entire time. She flushed at the whole image.

"You have _no_ idea what you're doing to me" Blair whispered. It was at that moment that Blair realised just how important it actually was that they had waited. This was what Chuck was talking about when he said he wanted to be a man with her. Everything about him in that moment had a new maturity to it, and it was turning her on like no other.

By the time he had reached the edge of the bed, he was only in a pair of white boxers that matched her underwear. He knelt one knee onto the bed as she reached for him, pulling him into a kiss. They both knelt up on their knees and kissed, clasping hands at their sides. They pulled away at the same time breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against each other and staring into each other's eyes. Chuck reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away. His hands came up to palm and squeeze her breasts, all the while keeping his forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes. Blair flushed all over and panted heavily as a result. He reached behind her and pulled her into a hug, crushing their chests together.

"I love you so much it consumes me" he breathed out against her neck as he gently pushed her back onto the bed with his body. He pulled back, kneeling up. Without taking his eyes off hers, he pulled her panties down slowly. Blair raised one leg in the air, and he held onto it, allowing one side of the panties to thread it's way off her leg, and they repeated it with the other. Chuck removed his boxers and as he leaned back down Blair quickly grasped his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. They clasped their wedding ring adorned hands together against the pillows and began to make love.

Downstairs, conversation had continued as normal, with everybody assuming that Georgina and Jack were just making crude jokes as usual. Then suddenly the sounds of moans invaded the room.

"Charles...Bartholomew...Bass!" the unmistakable voice of Blair Waldorf cried out.

"Oh Blair, _Blair"_ Chuck's voice followed.

Serena went white, Nate looked sick and Dan looked deeply disturbed. Georgina and Jack cackled. Dorota just sighed, being the one person who was used to it.

"Call me Mrs Bass" Blair moaned. Chuck's groans at her request were possibly louder.

"This is... a whole new level of belonging with everybody" Dan said slowly with wide eyes.

"Please, _Lonely Boy_, you haven't heard worst" Dorota said in an even tone.

In Blair's bedroom, the newlywed's passionate love making had caused them to sweat. Chuck sat up pulling Blair with him to sit in his lap and they continued to make love in that position, with Blair letting out small breathy sighs instead, clutching Chuck's head tightly and lovingly to her as he buried his face in her chest. She pressed a kiss to the side of his sweaty hairline.

An hour later, once they had finished, they made their way downstairs looking immaculately dressed in their wedding outfits. Something that only Chuck and Blair could do. But when they reached the living room, they found that everybody had left. The married couple looked at each other for a moment before Blair burst out laughing, and Chuck let out his deep chuckle. He quietened as he watched Blair laugh so freely and happily. Had he done that? His heart hammered in his chest at the thought, not noticing how much his eyes had lit up as he watched her. She stopped laughing but her smile didn't disappear. Blair put her arms around Chuck's neck.

"I don't even care that they heard" Blair said gaily, "If only the 17 year old me could see me now." She giggled and Chuck smiled.

"I do love you quite a bit Waldorf" Chuck whispered to her, like it was a secret.

"Hey! It's Bass now" she retorted with a wink.

* * *

**I couldn't help but add in a little "Jackgina." I can't be the only one who fell in love with them! What did you guys think?**


End file.
